Embodiments of the present invention relate to virtual machines and, more specifically, to steganographic message passing between a virtual machine and a hypervisor.
In some circumstances, a virtual machine (VM) desires to convey information to the hypervisor on which it runs. Often, due to security considerations, it is inadvisable to use traditional networking for communications between the hypervisor and the VM. However, the hypervisor application programming interface might not have existing provisions for direct multipurpose VM to hypervisor communications. Further, the modification of a guest kernel, such as that used by the VM, might be strictly prohibited.